Talk:United States of America (FW)
What happened tto the European Union being your "last nation. Forever"? Woogers - talk ( ) 04:22, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I still have my six points, Europe is 3, this is 2, and Indiana is a shared 1. -Sunkist- 04:28, September 19, 2011 (UTC) That doesn't answer the question... Woogers - talk ( ) 04:29, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I've always meant as being my main nation. Britannia, Roman, were all 3 level nations. Why woulden't I take advantage of my 2 points? -Sunkist- 04:32, September 19, 2011 (UTC) That STILL doesn't answer the question. And just because you have money, doesn't mean you should spend it. Woogers - talk ( ) 04:33, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I just told you, I've always ment it as being my last 'Main Nation' -Sunkist- 04:35, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Let me restate the question, to clear up any possible misunderstandings. "And I do declare, this my last nation. Forever. -Sunkist- 17:15, September 3, 2011 (UTC)" Fast forward 16 days, you have another nation. Why? Woogers - talk ( ) 04:38, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I'll tell you again I ment this as a main nation statement. I will never trade in the European Union for a another level 3 nation. This is going with the line of Britannia -> Roman -> EU all level 3's -Sunkist- 04:41, September 19, 2011 (UTC) You keep avoiding the question, so never mind. I'll just assume that you don't really mean what you say from now on, for whatever reason. Woogers - talk ( ) 04:43, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Alright. -Sunkist- 04:45, September 19, 2011 (UTC) So why diden't you yell at me for this at making an Indiana page? -Sunkist- 04:46, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Indiana is not a nation. Indiana is a sub-federal state, and did not violate the declaration you made. Woogers - talk ( ) 04:59, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Alright I'm sorry, I should of worded it right from the begin. I see- due to my dis-honesty I'll take my leave. Please disconnect the Europe Union and delete America, and let Ham have Indiana if he pleases. I've broke promises I should of not done, and I will pay. -Sunkist- 05:09, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Leaving's not necessary, really all I wanted to know is why you said that then made another one. Woogers - talk ( ) 11:02, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Not only is leaving not necessary, it's not an option. This isn't the type of game where you come and go as you please. See joining here as signing a contract. You will be active is all you are agreeing to in this contract. Also, now that that's settled, the Allied States never forced anyone anywhere and didn't destroy American bases. Most of the annexation (if not all) was peaceful (vocal hostilities, but no physical), thus Alexander would have been offered to stay in office. Just word it a bit differently and it'll be cool. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 12:26, September 19, 2011 (UTC) This page is a little delusional. Why would people who would never been under a US government decide to plagiarize? American pride is based on historical events such as the Revolutionary War, War of 1812, the Great Westward Expansion, and 9/11, none of which significantly affected said countries. Maybe if there was a US diaspora to somewhere, you might be able to carve up a country. But honestly are you even aware what territories you're putting in your country? Guadalupe is part of Europe, your other country. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 22:00, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Could it be possible for the United States to prehaps work with the Allied States in peace talks? Not only did the annexation destroy a already put down nation, they destroyed it. If the USA was to come back (which would be heavly influenced by Allied and Everret) then the bad scratch on the Allied States history and relations would dissapear over time. ---Sunkist- 05:34, September 20, 2011 (UTC) There is peace between this USA and the ASA. The original USA doesn't exist and no country was destroyed. Those regions were incorporated into the Allied States as closely to peaceful as possible. I am not really at the point of giving away any of my territory, sorry. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:39, September 20, 2011 (UTC) This is my proposed North America, Alaska an original US region after its dissolve could rejoin the United States. -Sunkist- 19:44, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Like I said, I'm not willing to give up territory at the moment. You can have that area of the ASA you want under limited sovereignty, however, you're still subject to federal law and federal law enforcement. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:38, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Woah, this is a big jump. We accept to these terms. -Sunkist- 20:46, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Now your foreign policy is also largely subject to the ASA, and the states' names remain the same, however, your nation will be something between federal and state government, so that area can be called the United States. I, as owner of the Allied States may still edit things in this area, as some of my largest projects, such as Auburn, Dakota are located there. You're also subject to the Constitution, but may have your own legislature, which can pass laws which are not in contrast to any other federal laws. Any new federal laws declare yours void. You may have your own military, however it is subject to what the Department of Defense says. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:30, September 20, 2011 (UTC) NOPE Cease and Desist. Guam, the Northern Marianas, Eastern Samoa, Midway Atoll, Baker Island, and Wake Island are territory of the East Asian Federation. Woogers - talk ( ) 13:48, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Disputed territory, currently you control the Islands, yet we claim thme? ---Sunkist- 19:03, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Well that's IC. You can claim them, but you can't really take it further than words without Woogers' permission. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:24, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Despite your claim being internationally illegitimate, I'm not the type of person to say no to this kind of thing, because blocking user's actions most of the time would lead to non-realistic situations. Feel free to claim sovereignty over the PIT, but know that any attempt to try to exert control over them, civilly or miltarily will be met with all due force by the Izumiotsu Naval District. And I'm sure no one wants a conflict, am I right? Woogers - talk ( ) 21:24, September 21, 2011 (UTC) RIP I hate dilemmas. If you attack the USA it might be seen as an attack on the ASA and if the USA attacks you, you might see it as an attack from the ASA. I need to write up some legislation quickyly. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 22:26, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, It's not feasible for me to attack another country because of the way the military is set up. But I'll defend the islands to the last man. So it's only the USA attacking the EAF that anyone really has to worry about. And I don't see that happening, because the USA that exists now can't support a projected military. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:43, September 21, 2011 (UTC) We insure you that we will not produce any means to attack, but we do expect a future plan for an agreement for peace and recognition of our claims. ---Sunkist- 22:48, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Don't expect much. Or anything at all. Woogers - talk ( ) 23:31, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Possible Correction Tijuana has five times the population of Des Moines. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:57, September 22, 2011 (UTC)